


Perfect to Me

by Emdork42



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comes back from the dead with Peaelmethyst, F/F, I'm going to kick Jasper's ass, I'm still deep in Pearlmethyst hell, Poor Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl comforts Amethyst after her fight with Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect to Me

Some runt. Failer. A defect. Weak. Those words kept cycling through Amethyst's head over and over. She knew that she shouldn't let Jasper's words get to her head, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was right. What if all she was a defective weakling who couldn't hold her own in a fight? What if she really was just a mistake? What if....Rose had lied to her?

It was around midnight when Pearl was checking on Steven that she heard quiet sobs coming from the couch down stairs. "Amethyst?" She murmered to the newly reformed Gem. "Is everything alright? It's unlike you to be up at this hour." Amethyst didn't look up, but scooted over for Pearl to sit next to her. "Yeah P, I'm fine."   
"You don't look fine. Is this because of Jasper? You've been sulking since you've encountered her." "You'd be sulking too if she called you a runt and a defect! She PUMMELED me! I couldn't even hold my own against her! And," she took a shakey breath, "she insulted Rose."

Pearl put her hand on Ame's knee. "Amethyst, you have to remember that Jasper is unlike any Gem we've encountered before. And I don't care what that brute says," she moved her hand to wipe Amethyst's tears, "you're one of the strongest Gems I know." Amethyst sniffled, and put her head on Pearl's delicate shoulder.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Amethyst's looked up at the taller Gem. "Hey Pearl, remember when Rose said that I was perfect the way I was? Do you...do you think she was lying?" Pearl gently pressed her lips into her forehead. When she broke away, she quietly replied, "You're more than perfect."


End file.
